Feeling
by VJMalfoy
Summary: Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad Summary -Chapter 5 is UP
1. Chapter 1

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © JK Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle Dunia**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hermione tengah bersiap di dalam ruang _make up_ untuk acara _talk show_ yang akan disiarkan secara _live _dengan dirinya sebagai bintang tamu malam ini. Seorang _make up artist_ tengah menyapukan _blush on_ di pipi gadis muda itu. _Make up_ nya terlihat natural, dan tidak berlebih. _Manager_nya baru saja masuk, membawakannya baju yang akan ia gunakan. "Trims, Elle." Hermione menerima bajunya sambil tersenyum. Elle hanya membalas tersenyum sambil memerhatikan Hermione lewat pantulan kaca. Anak itu benar-benar memiliki daya tarik yang berbeda. Kecantikannya natural tanpa harus dibuat-buat lagi.

Hermione bangkit berdiri untuk mengganti pakaiannya. Ia melepas kemeja yang dikenakannya, dan juga celana jeans panjang yang tadi ia pakai lalu menggantinya dengan dress warna krem berpadu hitam. Elle keluar dari ruang _make up_ untuk memastikan waktunya. Ia kemudian kembali lagi ke ruang _make up_ setelah diberitahu oleh salah seorang kru. "'Mione." Elle memanggil yang kemudian dibalas dengan anggukan kepala Hermione. Ia segera berdiri, berjalan masuk ke dalam studio.

Suara riuh tepuk tangan menyapa telinganya saat ia berjalan menghampiri sang _host _yang tersenyum menyambut kedatangannya_. _Salah satu kamera menyorot kearahnya. Hermione kemudian duduk setelah bersalaman dan menyapa sang _host_. "_So, _Hermione. _How's life_?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Aku sangat baik." Hermione tersenyum lagi. Dia memang terkenal ramah. Jadi, tidak heran jika dia banyak tersenyum.

"Sebaik ketika kabar kedekatanmu dengan Draco Malfoy tersebar?" sang _host_ kembali menggoda, membuat Hermione tersipu malu. Sebenarnya, sang _host_ itu hanya berusaha mencairkan suasana. Dan Hermione pun tahu itu. Ia hanya tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersipu. "Oh, lihat. Dia malu-malu! Hahahaha." Penonton tertawa renyah.

"Mengenai awal karirmu. Bagaimana ceritanya?" akhirnya sang _host_ mengalihkan pembicaraan. Ia tentu saja enggan melihat bintang tamunya sudah tersipu bahkan ketika acara baru dimulai.

"_Well,_ aku saat itu memang sedang melakukan _photoshoot_. Tapi hanya foto untuk koleksiku sendiri, dan sekalian membantu temanku yang baru membuka studio foto. Ia butuh model untuk foto-fotonya yang akan dipajang di studionya. Jadi, ya. Sebenarnya hanya membantu. _Then_, Elle datang menawariku. Dari sanalah lalu terus berlanjut sampai seperti ini." Lagi, Hermione menutup kalimatnya sambil membuang nafas dan tersenyum hangat.

"Keberentungan memang berpihak padamu, ya." Teresa-sang _host_ -tersenyum sambil meletakkan tangannya di paha Hermione, berusaha menjalin kontak fisik yang sederhana untuk membuat suasana kian mencair.

"Ya. _I guess_. "

"Omong-omong, sudah berapa lama kau benar-benar jadi seorang model seperti sekarang?"

"Um... sekitar dua tahun-an." Hermione terlihat berpikir, menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. "Ya. Dua tahun." Sambungnya lagi, kali ini terdengar lebih yakin.

"Menurut informasi yang kudapat, katanya, seorang Hermione ini susah jatuh cinta, eh?"

Hermione melebarkan matanya terkejut kemudian tertawa. "Ya ampun. Siapa yang mengatakan itu?"

Teresa terkekeh telah berhasil membuat bintang tamunya ini terkejut. "Aku punya banyak mata, _sweetie_."

" _Well_, seharusnya aku sadar itu. "Para penonton seketika terkekeh mendengar penuturan itu. Membuat suasana kian menghangat. "Sebenarnya, tidak juga."

"Okay...−" Teresa menggantung kalimatnya, melirik kamera dengan tatapan bingung yang sedikit hiperbola. "−kupikir aku harus menyalahkan si pemberi informasi." Teresa mengangkat bahu sambil sedikit memutar matanya membuat penonton tertawa lagi. Teresa membenah posisi duduknya di sofa yang terbungkus kain berbahan beludru itu. "Aku sempat mendengar dua nama. Victor Krum dan Harry Potter. Tapi, akhirnya tak pernah ada kabar selanjutnya. Ada apa sebenarnya?"

"Dari dulu memang tidak ada apa-apa. Hanya bersahabat. Terlebih dengan Harry. Persahabatan kami sudah lama. Dan sampai sekarang pun aku dengan Victor, masih bersahabat. Tidak ada yang berubah dengan itu." Hermione menjelaskan dengan tenang. Ia menarik senyumnya tak ragu.

"Lalu, Draco Malfoy? Aku dengar namanya akhir-akhir ini sering muncul. Beritanyapun beredar denganmu. Kita lihat beritanya." Teresa berpaling dari Hermione pada layar _LCD_ yang berada di sudut studio. Hermione sendiri memutar kepalanya ke belakang.

"_Hermione Granger__. Model cantik __itu kali ini __tertangkap __tengah __bersama __seorang __pria yang diketahui __bernama __Draco Malfoy__. __Mereka __terlihat __jalan __bersama di salah __satu _mall_, kamis __lalu. __Sejauh __ini, model berusia __dua __puluh __tahun __itu __masih __bungkam __dan __belum __memberikan __keterangan __apapun. __Apa kali ini __pemuda __itu __adalah __kekasihnya? Atau __hanya __lelaki yang pada __akhirnya __berlalu __seperti __Victor Krum __dan __Harry Potter__?"_

"_Wanna say something_?" Teresa kembali menempatkan pandangannya pada Hermione setelah _LCD_ itu selesai menampilkan beritanya. Gadis berambut gelombang itu mengangguk. "Kami hanya tidak sengaja bertemu di sana, dan akhirnya kami memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama, daripada sendirian."

"Oh ya? Bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana kau bisa mengenal Draco?"

"Sesi pemotretan. Dan juga menjadi tamu undangan di sebuah klab malam. Dan ternyata, klab itu juga mengundang Draco sebagai DJ tamu. Dan untuk mempromosikannya, kami harus melakukan pemotretan bersama."

"Ow, begitu rupanya." Teresa mengangguk sekali pada Hermione, kemudian wanita paruh baya itu menoleh ke depan, ke arah penonton dan juga kamera. "Untuk membuat malam ini semakin meriah, langsung saja kita panggil laki-laki yang menjadi pembicaraan kita malam ini, Mister Malfoy." Suara tepuk tangan langsung memenuhi studio detik itu juga. Teresa berjalan mendekati pintu masuk sambil tersenyum lebar, menunggu Draco keluar. Sementara Hermione memiliki wajah terkejut sebentar, kemudian bangkit berdiri di sofa tempatnya duduk.

Draco keluar dari pintu, terlihat segar dan menawan. Meski tampil sederhana dengan kaos _v neck_ putih dan juga jas hitam dan celana jeans hitam. Ada kalung panjang yang terbuat dari tali menggantung di lehernya. Liontin kalung itu terbuat dari batu pualam berbentuk DM, inisial dari nama lengkapnya. "Draco." Teresa menyambutnya hangat sambil memeluknya. Keduanya kemudian berjalan menuju sofa untuk para tamu. Dan detik itu pula Hermione akhirnya bertemu dengan Draco Malfoy, DJ termuda di Britania Raya yang namanya cukup terkenal.

"Hei." Draco menyapa Hermione, yang kemudian di balas Hermione dengan satu lengkungan di bibir sensualnya. Mereka berpelukan sejenak sambil mencium pipi kiri-kanan mereka. Keduanya kemudian kembali duduk.

"Terkejut, Hermione?"

Hermione tertawa kecil. "Tentu saja. Aku tidak tahu sama sekali kalau dia akan datang."

Teresa tertawa penuh kemenangan. " _Yeah,_ kita berhasil. −Jadi, Draco, bagaimana rasanya memiliki Hermione sebagai partnermu saat melakukan pemotretan? "

Draco menoleh, memandang Hermione dengan mata abu-abunya sejenak, kemudian kontak matanya berpindah ke arah Teresa. "Ya, Hermione santai, dia bisa mengikuti arahan fotografer dengan mudah-lagipula dia memang sudah terbiasa kan. Dan dia banyak membantuku ketika aku cukup kesulitan. Tapi dia juga tidak banyak bicara. Itu saat pertama kenal, tapi setelahnya dia cukup santai, kami banyak mengobrol. "

"Jadi, bisa dikatakan bahwa Hermione ini tipe yang kaku ya?"

Draco mengangguk. "Dia canggung jika dengan orang baru, tapi di depan kamera dia tidak canggung." Hermione terkekeh kecil sambil tersipu malu. Tangannya yang jenjang dan semulus porselen memukul lengan Draco tidak terlalu keras. Draco dan Teresa serta penonton terkekeh.

"Kau sendiri, Hermione? Bagaimana rasanya bekerja sama dengan Draco?"

"_Well_, dia cukup kaku di depan kamera. Posenya harus lebih dibuat santai. Padahal dia punya wajah yang bagus untuk dunia _entertaint."_

"Jadi, kau mau bilang kalau Draco ini tampan?" Teresa kembali menggoda. Hermione melipat bibirnya ke dalam, berusaha menahan senyumnya. Efeknya, dia hanya mengangguk. Semua tertawa karena tingkah Hermione yang malu-malu. Draco sendiri ikut tertawa kemudian mengusap bahu Hermione.

"Baiklah, dari satu sampai sepuluh, berapa tingkat ketampanannya, Hermione?"

"Ummm... sembilan, sepertinya."

"Wow! Sembilan! Tapi aku setuju. Memang menawan. Nah, kau sendiri, Draco, berapa skala kecantikan Hermione?"

"Sepuluh."

"Sepuluh?! Oke, jangan katakan dia tipe gadismu?"

Draco terkekeh, mengangguk samar. "seperti apa tipemu?"

"Dia cantik, anggun, lembut, tersipu ketika aku menggodanya."

Teresa dengan mata coklatnya melirik Draco penuh sirat menggoda. "Uhhh, sepertinya Hermione memang tipemu sekali, ya? Hahahaha. Kau sendiri, Hermione? Bagaimana tipemu?"

Hermione menarik nafas sejenak, ia terdiam. Sungguh sulit untuk menjawab pertanyaan semacam ini bagi Hermione. Karena perasaannya tidak mudah dipahami, bahkan dirinya sendiri sulit memahami. "Umm, dia baik dan bisa setia."

"Sesederhana itu?"

Hermione mendecak kecil, hingga hanya dirinya sendiri yang bisa mendengar itu. Ia menunduk, kemudian mendongak. "Untuk apa mencari banyak kriteria jika pada akhirnya dia tidak setia dan hanya memberi luka? Jadi, ya. Sesederhana itu. Kebaikan bisa mewakili banyak hal. Dan kesetiaan adalah akar yang baik untuk sebuah hubungan." Hermione tersenyum kecil.

"Ow, penjabaran yang menarik, _sweetheart_ . "Teresa tersenyum tulus padanya. "Jadi, menanggapi gosip kedekatan kalian berdua akhir-akhir ini, apakah kalian hanya berteman, atau kalian sedang menjalin benih-benih cinta?"

"_Who knows?_ Tidak ada yang tahu apa yang akan terjadi di depan. Untuk saat ini, kami seperti apa yang terlihat." Draco menjawab. Dan kalimatnya terdengar tidak sepenuhnya menjawab pertanyaan Teresa.

* * *

The end of chapter one.

halo ^^ saya writer baru di sini. salam kenal ^^

dan ini cerita saya, berkenan review dan meninggalkan jejak? saya butuh kritik dan saran untuk cerita ini. Terimakasih sudah membaca! ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

**Chapter 2**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

"Hermione." Aku menoleh ke belakang ketika mendengar namaku di panggil. Itu suara Draco. Acaranya baru saja selesai sekitar sepuluh menit yang lalu. Dan aku berniat untuk kembali ke ruang _make up_ untuk mengganti pakaianku. "Ya?"

"Mmm...," Draco mengusap tengkuknya. Aku mengernyit menunggu reaksinya. "Boleh aku minta nomormu?" Tanyanya sedikit malu. Atau... canggung? Atau... salah tingkah? Entahlah. Aku tidak terlalu pandai menilai gestur seseorang.

"Oh, tentu saja." Aku mengeluarkan ponselku dari dalam tas tangan yang kubawa dan menyerahkan ponselku padanya. Selanjutnya aku hanya diam menunggu Draco menyalin nomorku ke ponselnya, dan membiarkan nomornya juga tersimpan juga di ponselku.

"Ini. Trims, ya." Draco kembali menyerahkan ponselku begitu dia selesai sambil tersenyum manis. Senyum yang membuatku ikut tersenyum juga. Entah kenapa sepertinya ada yang melompat-lompat girang di dalam sini. Aku mengangguk menjawabnya. "Kau mau pulang?"

"Ya, begitulah. Ini _schedule _terakhirku hari ini. Kau sendiri?" Kepalanya yang terbungkus rambut pirang platina menggeleng, membuat rambutnya ikut bergerak. Agak terlihat seperti iklan _shampoo_, sebenarnya. Mungkin karena ada efek dramatiknya. "Aku harus ke kelab nanti."

"Ah, bekerja, kan?"

"Yep. Pekerjaanku memang malam kan."

Aku tersenyum kecil, menunduk sejenak memandangi sepatu hak tinggi yang membalut kakiku. Suasana kami cukup canggung sekarang. "Mau ku antar pulang?" Aku kembali mendongak setelah mendegar suaranya. "Eh?"

"Mau ku antar pulang? Kebetulan aku ke kelab masih sekitar jam sebelas nanti." Sontak detak jantungku rasanya berdetak lebih cepat. Santai, Hermione. Santai. "Bagaimana?"

"Um, baiklah. Aku bilang pada Elle dulu." Lalu senyum manisnya yang semanis sari apel melengkung indah. "Ku tunggu di parkiran." Aku mengangguk, kemudian berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahku.

"Elle," Aku memanggilnya begitu aku masuk ke ruang _make up_. "Draco akan mengantarku pulang."

Elle membuka mulutnya, kemudian menutupnya dengan tangannya. "Kau serius?! Dia mau mengantarmu, pulang?!" Elle mencengkeram kedua lenganku, kemudian mengguncangku pelan. Ya ampun, ada apa dengan _manager_ku? "Oh ya Tuhan! Aku tidak percaya ini! Dia mendekatimu!" serunya girang kemudian memelukku. "Ya ampun, kau selalu didekati pria-pria tampan_, dear!_ Aku merestuimu dengan Draco, 'Mione. Sungguh!"

Aku tersipu sesaat, kemudian melepaskan pelukannya sambil terkekeh. "Aku hanya diantar pulang, Elle. Kau berlebihan."

Elle menggulirkan matanya malas. "Eurgh, tidakkah kau peka? Pendekatan selalu dimulai dari hal sederhana. Seperti mengantar pulang."

"Dia juga meminta nomorku tadi." Aku mengakui malu-malu.

"Nah! Lihat?! Kau percaya padaku, sekarang? Dia mendekatimu! Ah, aku iri padamu. Krum, Potter, dan Malfoy! Malfoy yang tertampan dibanding Potter dan Krum. Jadi, dengan Malfoy saja!" Aku hanya menahan senyumku dengan melipat bibirku ke dalam sambil menggeleng-geleng memerhatikan tingkah gila Elle. Tapi sejujurnya, aku juga senang. Aku berbohong jika aku bilang aku tidak tertarik pada anak dari pengusaha Malfoy Group. Tapi bukan karena faktor materinyalah aku tertarik. Karena kepribadiannya yang hangat dan tingkahnya yang menggemaskanku. Seperti tadi ketika dia hendak meminta nomorku. "Yasudah, cepat sana! Beritahu aku kalau dia sudah menciummu ya!"

"Elle!" seruku tersipu. Namun Elle hanya tertawa gila. Dasar, wanita itu! Dia mendorongku hingga aku keluar dari ruang _make up_, dan dia langsung menutup pintunya. Dasar. Akhirnya aku keluar dari sana dan menuju halaman parkir. Ya ampun, aku lupa menanyakan apa warna mobilnya. Aku menepuk dahiku pelan.

Halaman parkir sepi, meski masih ada banyak mobil, tapi di sini benar-benar hening dan sunyi. Aku celingak-celinguk ke kiri-kanan mencari-cari dimana kira-kira dimana Draco berada. "Hermione, sebelah sini." Teriakan itu terdengar olehku. Sontak aku menoleh dan melihat rambut platinanya di keremangan cahaya. Rupanya Draco mengeluarkan kepalanya dari dalam mobilnya. Kakiku langsung melangkah ke arahnya, dan laki-laki yang berprofesi sebagai DJ itu turun untuk membukakan pintu untukku. "Trims, Draco. Kau tidak perlu serepot ini."

"Tidak apa, aku senang melakukannya." Aku tersenyum, dan tangannya yang sudah terlatih itu menutup pintu. Mobilnya perlahan melaju, meninggalkan gedung stasiun televisi. Ku lirik jam di tanganku, dan ini baru pukul setengah sepuluh. Draco masih punya waktu yang cukup lama untuk ke kelab.

Selama perjalanan kami sama-sama saling terdiam. Hanya musik yang mengalun dari _tape_ mobilnyalah yang memecah keheningan di antara kami. Lagu yang diputarnya pun lagu-lagu pop yang banyak ku kenal. "Aku lupa tanya di mana rumahmu." Sontak aku tertawa beberapa saat. Dan Draco ikut tertawa, menertawai kebodohannya. Oh, ya ampun.

"Kau tahu Hospital Wings? Aku tinggal tidak jauh dari sana." Ujarku begitu aku bisa menghentikan tawaku. Draco menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Apa kau sadar daritadi kita diikuti?"

"Oh ya?" gumamku kecil sambil memindahkan arah pandangku dari menghadap Draco ke arah kaca spion. Dan, benar. Sebuah sedan hitam mengikuti kami dari belakang. "_Paparazzi."_

"_Yea_, sepertinya kita menghasilkan uang untuk mereka."

"Ck. Aku curiga mereka peramal. Mereka selalu tahu dimana ada artis."

"Hahahaha. Jika mereka tidak pintar seperti itu, mereka tidak akan jadi _paparazzi."_

Aku mendesahkan nafasku. "Kau benar." Aku sebenarnya kesal dengan cara mereka memberitakanku. Sedikit dilebih-lebihkan seolah aku objek yang yang kelihatan menarik jika dilebih-lebihkan. Aku tahu salah satu dari mereka. Rita Skeeter adalah yang paling menyebalkan. Aku yakin pemberitaan di acara Teresa tadi juga ulah Rita.

"Sebelah mana rumahmu?"

"Oh, yang itu. Cat warna krem." Aku menunjuk rumahku yang memiliki pagar kecil penuh ukiran dari besi. Warna pagarnya hitam. Dan ada sepetak taman kecil di depannya.

"Rumahmu bagus." Draco menepikan mobilnya hingga ke depan pagar rumahku. "Sudah sampai." Lanjutnya lagi.

Aku tersenyum sambil melepas sabuk pengamanku. "Trimakasih sudah mengantarku, Draco. Kau mau masuk sebentar?"

"Oh, tidak. Ini sudah malam. Kau sebaiknya istirahat. Trimakasih untuk tawaranmu."

"Baiklah, trimakasih, sekali lagi."

"Kembali kasih, nona cantik." Draco mengulum senyumnya, yang kubalas dengan senyumanku juga. Setelahnya aku membuka pintu mobil, dan melangkah keluar dari mobilnya, menutup pintunya. Lirih-lirih ku dengar suara kamera dan beberapa cahaya _blitz_ yang cukup menyakitkan mata. Ah, masa bodoh.

Aku membuka pintu pagar rumahku, dan menutupnya. Aku tidak langsung masuk dan memilih menunggu Draco pergi terlebih dahulu. Kaca mobilnya di turunkan, dan senyumnya yang menawan sekali lagi terlukis. "_Bye."_

"_Bye."_ Aku melambaikan tanganku, dan mobilnya perlahan meninggalkan rumahku. Jauh, dan semakin jauh.

* * *

Aku terbangun saat merasakan cahaya matahari terasa berlomba berebutan masuk ke mataku. Uh, aku tak tahu jam berapa aku bangun. Karena sejujurnya, aku benar-benar kelelahan kemarin. Tapi sepertinya aku bangun cukup siang. Aku menguap lebar sambil merentangkan tanganku, mengendurkan otot-ototku. Segera aku bangun dan berkaca. Rambut gelombangku sedikit terlihat seperti semak. Ku ambil karet rambut dan mengikat rambutku asal.

Nyaris saja aku mencapai pintu kamarku, ponselku berdering –yang nada deringnya ku hafal sebagai nada dering pesan masuk. Akhirnya aku mengurungkan niatku dan mendekati nakas untuk mengambil ponselku. Sambil berjalan menuju dapur, aku membuka pesan yang masuk. Nama Draco menghias _display_ ponselku.

**From**_**: DM**_

**Morning, beautiful**_**.**_

Rasanya hangat di dalam sini. Dan bahagia. Dan senang. Aku sudah lama tak pernah menerima pesan seperti ini. Viktor dulu rajin mengirimkannya padaku. Tapi semenjak aku menolaknya –yang berhasil tidak diketahui media− kami akhirnya _lost contact_. Aku seperti anak remaja lima belas tahun yang baru merasakan indahnya jatuh cinta. Uh, sadarlah Hermione.

Tanpa sadar aku berhenti di depan kulkas, sibuk dengan ponselku. Aku mengirimkan pesan balasan untuknya.

**To**_**: DM**_

**Morning too**_** :)**_

Sambil menunggu pesan balasannya, aku melanjutkan kegiatanku yang hendak minum dengan membuka kulkas dan mengeluarkan sebotol air mineral. Ku ambil gelas dan menuang airnya lalu menyimpan botolnya kembali di kulkas. Baru saja ku letakkan gelas yang isinya sudah kuminum habis, pesan balasan sudah masuk ke ponselku.

**From**_**: DM**_

_**Ingat ini hari apa?**_

Aku mengernyit sejenak. Oh, ini sabtu! Ini akhir pekan.

**To: **_**DM**_

_** Ini akhir pekan, tentu saja.**_

Oke, Hermione, sebaiknya kau bergerak membuat sarapanmu, atau kau akan semakin kesiangan. Ku letakkan ponselku, dan mulai berkutat dengan dapur membuat sarapan. Aku hanya memanggang roti dan menggoreng telur. Sederhana, namun cukup untukku.

Pesan Draco yang sudah dibalasnya daritadi baru akan kubuka sekarang. Sembari menikmati sarapanku.

**From: **_**DM**_

_** Mau pergi denganku?**_

Tanpa bisa kutahan, senyumku merekah. Rasanya senyum ini mengembang otomatis dengan sendirinya tanpa kuberi komando. Oh, apa aku benar-benar jatuh pada pesonanya sekarang? Tidak. Tidak. Ini terlalu awal Hermione. Kau harus menyikapi ini serius. Kau harus mengevaluasinya terlebih dahulu. Kau harus mengetahui Draco seperti apa. Baiklah, aku memang jatuh pada pesonanya, tapi ini tidak akan mudah. Sama seperti dulu.

**To: **_**DM**_

_** Aku **_**free**_** sore ini. Siang ini aku ada satu pemotretan untuk **_**cover****Daily Prophet**_**.**_

Aku menunggunya membalas pesanku, tapi ini agak lebih lama dari sebelumnya. Dan jantungku berdebar dengan sendirinya. Ada rasa penasaran yang tidak bisa kutahan, hingga tanpa sadar aku sedikit merutuk. Oke, mungkin aku harus memakan sarapanku dulu. Akhirnya aku mengalihkan perhatianku dari ponsel ke piringku. Ku santap sarapanku sambil menghidupkan televisi.

Dan..., sial. Berita mengenai Draco yang mengantarku pulang semalam sudah menyebar. Oh, sebenarnya aku hidup di dunia apa, sih? Cepat sekali mereka membuat pemberitaan!

"_Sepertinya berada di acara _talk show_ semalam membuat keduanya semakin dekat dan akrab. Itu terbukti, dengan tertangkapnya rekaman dan juga foto mobil Draco Malfoy yang mengantar Hermione pulang ke rumahnya semalam. Tidak hanya itu saja bukti yang beredar, rekaman _CCTV_ dari gedung stasiun televisi juga membuktikan bahwa mereka pulang bersama. Hermione terlihat masuk ke dalam mobil Malfoy junior itu setelah sang Malfoy junior memberi tahu arahnya. Apakah kita sedang melihat benih-benih cinta dari dua orang yang sensasional di Inggris? Hmm."_

Dering ponselku akhirnya mengalihkanku dari televisi. Pesan balasan dari Draco.

**From: **_**DM**_

_** Sore? Tidak masalah. Tapi... apa kau nyaman dengan adanya media? Kau tahu bahwa sangat sulit untuk bisa menghindar dari mereka.**_

Saatnya berpikir, Hermione.

* * *

**The end of chapter 2**

Hehehe x3 *cengengesan* terimakasih untuk semua yang sudah reviewwwww! :*:*:*:*

saya sangat semangat melanjutkan fic ini karena semangat dengan reviewnya.

saya update cepat kan? hehehe :3 ini karena efek semangat u,u

dan untuk yang review, yang bisa saya balas lewat PM, saya balas lewat PM ya.

Oh, sebelumnya, maaf untuk chapter 3, mungkin akan update sedikit lebih lama. Maaf ya. karena saya harus membuat oneshoot dan melanjutkan chapter dari cerita saya yang lain di tempat lain u,u

dan untuk jumlah _words_nya, maaf kalau pendek ya. Saya dari dulu memang bisanya pendek-pendek u,u kalau panjang saya bisa buat sampai berhari-hari, bahkan satu minggu lebih. Jadi, untuk membuat kalian tidak lama menunggu, saya akan buat pendek tapi bisa update cepat :) Harap maklum ya kalau lama. Saya sudah bekerja -tapi saya masih kecil kok :3- jadi saya sedikit sulit untuk membagi waktu. Ditambah, ada beberapa tulisan yang sedang saya kerjakan. Jadi, ya saya mminta maklumnya aja ya :D

**balasan review:**

ZeeMe : terima kasih ya sudah review :D saya senang sekali lho. dan salam kenal juga :D review lagi? :D

g for : hehehe terimakasih sudah menyukai fic saya :D tenang aja, ini akan terus continue kok :D soal words, maaf ya :3 review lagi? :D

Malfoy's Manor : terima kasih sudah review :D saya selalu berusaha memperbaiki tulisan saya :) ini sudah update kilat :D review lagi? :D

Jhein : hehehe Mione memang malu-malu! entah kenapa ya XD terima kasih sudah review. Review lagi? :D

nong : Terima kasih pujiannya :D review lagi? :D

putims : hehehe mereka memang unyu-unyu! XD saya memang menciptakan karakter mereka seperti itu :3 review lagi? :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 3**

**DRACO MALFOY**

"Kau menunggu pesan?" suara Theo akhirnya membuyarkan tatapanku dari _display_ ponselku, dan menatap sahabatku itu. Aku menganggukkan kepalaku kecil sambil mendesah samar. "Apa itu pesan dari Granger?" Aku mengangguk lagi. Rasanya bibirku sedang malas berucap. Jadi aku terus mengangguk. Ku dengar Theo berdecak. "Ck. Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya?"

Nah kalau ini, aku harus buka mulut. "Belum sampai tahap itu. Tapi aku menyukainya. Dia benar-benar tipe gadisku, tahu." Ujarku. Theo menepuk bahuku yang kembali memandang ponsel. "Percayalah, kawan. Granger sulit ditakhlukkan." Sulit? Aku mengernyit. Seolah mengerti maksud kernyitan di dahiku, Theo kembali membuka suaranya. "Sebelum dia terkenal, dia memang sudah sulit ditakhlukkan. Jadi kesusahannya itu bukan sengaja dibuatnya semenjak dia tenar. Tapi memang sifat aslinya demikian. –"

"− tapi dia bilang dia tidak begitu. Itu jawabannya ketika _talk show_ semalam." Aku buru-buru menyelanya.

Theo mengedikkan bahu. "Mungkin dia kurang bisa menilai dirinya sendiri. Semua orang beranggapan demikian, Draco. Kau tahu Ron Weasley pemilik toko roti The Burrow? Dia dulu mendekati Granger sebelum dia terkenal. Dan Granger susah ditakhlukkan. Ginny Weasley, sahabat si Granger itu juga mengatakan bahwa Granger rumit." Oke, katakan aku salah fokus, tapi aku tidak mengerti. Maksudku, darimana Theo tahu sebanyak itu tentang Hermione? Aku membuang nafas lagi, memahami kalimat Theo yang sebenarnya.

"_Well_, jika Merlin berpihak padaku, dia akan memberikan caranya. Aku hanya perlu berusaha. Omong-omong, darimana kau tahu sebanyak itu soal Hermione, hm?"

"_Come on, mate._ Aku fotografer Daily Prophet. Informasi menyebar dengan mudah. Terlebih aku sering pergi ke The Burrow untuk _flirting_ dengan gadis Weasley itu. Jujur saja, jika tidak ada yang dibahas, aku sering menjadikan Granger sebagai bahan obrolanku dengannya. Dan kau tahu, siang ini aku akan memoret Granger. Dia akan menjadi _cover_ Daily Prophet sebagai edisi minggu depan."

Aku sudah membuka mulutku untuk menjawab. Tapi mendadak ponselku berdering. Jadi aku mengurungkan niatku untuk menjawab Theo dan memilih memerika ponselku. Yes! Pesan balasan dari Hermione. Tanpa sadar bibirku kembali memasang lengkungan senyum. Rasanya senang ketika dia membalas pesanku. Padahal itu hal yang sangat sederhana.

**From**_**: HG**_

**It's okay**_**, tidak masalah. Jika ditutup-tutupi mereka justru akan mengira yang tidak-tidak. Omong-omong, apa kau tahu kita masuk berita pagi ini?**_

Aku langsung mengetikkan pesan balasanku.

**To: **_**HG**_

_** Baiklah, ku jemput di Daily Prophet. Kebetulan fotografer yang memotretmu nanti adalah sahabatku. Jadi mungkin aku akan menemani selama pemotretan nanti.**_

_** Masuk berita? Soal apa lagi yang mereka jadikan berita?**_

Sebagai informasi, persamaan di antara aku dan Hermione adalah kami sama-sama tidak menyukai _paparazzi._ Mereka memuakkan. Setelah pesan balasanku terkirim, aku kembali melanjutkan obrolanku dengan Theo sambil membalas pesan Hermione.

* * *

Aku sedang duduk di salah satu kursi yang tersedia di studio pemotretan sekarang. Elle, _manager_ Hermione duduk di sebelahku. Tidak ada yang kami bahas, jadi kami hanya diam sambil memerhatikan Hermione yang sibuk berganti-ganti pose di depan kamera. Theo hanya perlu sedikit mengarahkan Hermione, dan ketika dia mendapat _angle_ dan pose yang tepat, mulutnya berkicau memuji gadis cantik itu.

Hermione sungguh cantik dengan _summer elegant dress_ yang dia kenakan. Warnanya jingga. Cerah seperti musim panas. Seperti warna matahari yang akan menenggelamkan diri. Tema fotonya tidak rumit. Jadi dilakukan di dalam studio dan tak perlu mencari lokasi. Theo sempat kena protes dari atasannya karena banyak melakukan pemotretan di lokasi terbuka. Itu membuat anggaran bertambah. Jadi untuk kali ini, Daily Prophet menghemat biaya dengan melakukan pemotretan di studio sendiri.

Aku memasang senyumku ketika Hermione menghampiriku dan Elle. Pemotretannya baru saja berakhir. Dan Theo langsung mengantarkan memori hasil fotonya ke kantor redaksi untuk dicetak dan diajukan kepada atasannya. Lalu atasannya yang nanti akan memilih hasil fotonya –tentu Theo juga dilibatkan karena dia fotografernya−. "_Good job, dear."_ Elle rupanya tak sabar jadi dia bangkit berdiri menghampiri Hermione sambil memberikan modelnya itu satu botol air mineral. Hermione meminumnya sedikit kemudian bergumam terima kasih padanya.

Seolah Elle tahu situasinya, ia bergegas pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Namun sebelum dia keluar, dia memotret kami dengan kamera ponselnya. Entah untuk apa. Entah untuk koleksi, atau mungkin untuk _next gossip_ yang akan tayang di media. Aku cukup pintar dan tahu otak para media. Bahkan seperti ini keadaannya pun, aku yakin akan jadi berita.

"Jadi, kau _free_ sekarang?" tanyaku membuka perbincangan kami. Hermione mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahku, persis di bangku yang di duduki Elle tadi. Kepalanya yang tertutup dengan rambut gelombangnya yang terurai indah menggeleng pelan. "Belum, aku akan di wawancarai sebentar."

"Oh," Aku mengangguk kecil. Tentu saja. Pasti ulasan Hermione akan jadi berita utama. Itu sebabnya dia jadi _cover_ Daily Prophet. Detik selanjutnya pintu studio terdengar dibuka, dan dua orang datang. Dua-duanya perempuan. Yang satu tampak santai dengan kamera digital, yang satu lagi sedikit lebih ribet. Dia membawa buku dan juga pena. Oke, wawancara dimulai.

Mereka mengambil tempat duduk berhadapan dengan Hermione, dan mulai mengajukan beberapa pertanyaan seputar kemenangannya minggu lalu saat menghadiri acara _awards_. Hermione menang sebagai _Female Model Of The Year_. Dan karena ini _award_ pertama Hermione, jadi Daily Prophet mewawancarainya. Dan aku mendengus beberapa kali karena sepertinya dua pegawai Daily Prophet ini mencoba memperbincangkan hal lain. Yaitu mengenai hubungan pribadi Hermione denganku. Cih. Kenapa rasanya dunia _entertaint_ itu heboh sekali sih jika aku dan Hermione dekat? Kenapa rasanya semua orang ingin tahu? Tidakkah mereka mengerti bahwa kami juga butuh privasi. Kehidupan pribadi kan bukan konsumsi publik!

Tapi tetap saja Hermione bersikap ramah pada mereka. Aku mau tak mau juga bersikap ramah karena enggan merusak _image_. Kami menjawab pertanyaan mereka dengan santai. Dan aku memasang senyum palsuku. Entah Hermione. Tapi aku yakin dia juga sedikit kesal karena dua orang ini terlihat berusaha mengorek lebih banyak informasi. Dasar kepo!

Beruntung bahwa wawancara itu tidak berlangsung lama. Setelah mereka berdua mengucapkan terima kasih dan keluar, barulah kami berdua keluar dan bersiap memulai kencan kami. Hermione tidak perlu mengganti bajunya karena Daily Prophet memberikannya sebagai hadiah atas kemenangannya. "Jadi, kita kemana sore ini?" kami berjalan bersama menuju ke parkiran sekarang.

"Itu rahasia." Jawabku senang sambil tersenyum. Hermione ikut tersenyum singkat. "Kau membuatku penasaran." Gumamnya.

"Malfoy selalu demikian." Lanjutku mantap sambil terkekeh. Dan dia juga tertawa kecil. "Tapi sebelumnya, bagaimana dengan dua _cone_ es krim?"

"Tidak masalah." Aku kembali tersenyum dan menepikan mobilku ke trotoar. Ada truk es krim yang sudah ku hafal yang biasa mangkal di 52nd Street. Jadi kami turun dan ikut mengambil antrian di antara anak-anak kecil.

"Kau mau rasa apa?" tanyaku ketika antrian kami semakin dekat.

"Sepertinya vanilla dengan saus cokelat lezat." Gumamnya sambil berpaling ke arahku. Aku mengangguk. Dan kami maju selangkah. Aku mengeluarkan dompet sambil menyebutkan pesanan Hermione dan pesananku. Aku memesan rasa coklat dan stroberi. Setelah memberikan jumlah nominal yang harus ku bayar, sang penjaul menyerahkan dua _cone _es krim. Aku mengambilnya dan menyerahkan pesanan Hermione pada Hermionenya langsung.

Kami kembali ke mobil, dan aku mengemudi dengan santai menuju bukit yang ada di ujung jalan 52nd Street. Bukit ini biasa ramai di sore hari karena banyak orang yang datang untuk melihat pemandangan. Selain itu tempatnya juga sejuk dan juga alami. Ada danau kecil di bawah sana. Lalu ada hutan, dan di sisi lain bukit ada _playground_ dan kolam kecil. Pokoknya indah, dan bisa melepas lelah. "Ayo." Ajakku sambil mengulurkan tangan.

Hermione menerima uluran tanganku, dan kami berjalan naik ke atas bukit sambil bergandengan tangan dan memakan es krim kami. Sesampainya di atas, John –orang yang sudah kupersiapkan− sudah bersiap siaga. Ia terlihat berjalan menghampiri kami. "Miss Granger, Mister Malfoy, sebelah sini." Ujarnya. John berjalan di depan kami menuntun kami ke tempat tujuan yang sudah kupersiapkan untuk kencan sore ini. Sementara Hermione di sebelahku masih bertanya-tanya kemana sebenarnya tujuanku membawanya.

Dan aku tersenyum ketika kami sampai. Aku memandanginya yang terlihat terkejut dengan apa yang kusuguhkan untuknya sore ini. Bibirnya menganga, kemudian menoleh padaku tak percaya. "Kau menyiapkan ini?" aku mengangguk penuh bangga dan penuh rasa senang serta bahagia. Rencanaku berhasil. "Sungguh, aku tidak percaya. Ini... sangat menyentuh."

"Ayo." Ajakku. Kami berjalan menuju balon udara itu dan masuk ke dalam. John yang merangkap sebagai supir balon udara ini juga masuk. Dan perlahan-lahan John mulai membawa kami naik terbang dengan balon udara warna-warna ini. Kami bisa melihat pemandangan di bawah sana. Sangat natural, sangat indah, sangat menawan. Rasanya pemandangan indah itu bisa menggantikan rasa lelahku yang sudah menunggunya.

"Ini bagus sekali ini, Draco. Ini sangat indah." Pandangannya tak henti berbinar.

"Segalanya tampak lebih indah dari atas ini."

"Ya. Jauh lebih indah." Lirihnya kecil. Aku menoleh padanya yang sibuk memerhatikan ke bawah. Dia benar-benar membuat jantungku kehilangan detak normalnya. Di dalam sini rasanya bergemuruh. Lihatlah wajah cantik itu. Hidung mancung, senyum menawan, mata hazelnya. Oh Merlin.

Aku tersenyum kemudian memalingkan wajahku darinya. Aku bukan gila karena tersenyum sendiri. Tapi aku tersenyum karena aku menyadari apa yang aku rasakan, dan apa yang sedang terjadi sekarang. Andai saja waktu bisa dibekukan sejenak. Ku beranikan diri untuk menggenggam tangannya yang menggenggam tepi balon udara. Sungguh. Bahkan untuk menggenggamnya saja aku berdebar. Mungkin benar jika beberapa hari terakhir ini aku berpikir bahwa Hermione tidaklah seperti ini. Dan kali ini aku membuatnya menjadi pasti. Bukan hanya sekedar berpikir saja.

Hermione melihat ke arah tangannya, kemudian tersenyum ke arahku. Hermione rupanya mengijinkanku. Terlihat bahwa dia sama sekali tidak menarik tangannya. "Ku harap aku orang pertama dalam hidupmu yang membuat memori seperti ini denganmu." Ujarku.

"Tentu saja kau." Aku tersenyum.

* * *

**The end of chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Haloo ^^ sorry agak lama update nya ya. Tapi saya sudah beri permberitahuan lho.

um, bagaimana menurut kalian chapter ini? apakah hubungan Hermione dan Draco terlalu cepat?

saya memang membuatnya seperti ini karena Feeling tidak akan selesai dengan akhir dimana keduanya berpacaran. itu terlalu biasa.

dan, seperti biasa, saya balas lewat PM ya yang bisa di balas lewat PM :D

**.**

**.**

**.**

**balasan review  
**

annisa nf: terima kasih :D maaf nih agak lama updatenya. sekarang sudah update. review lagi?

nong: oh engga dong :D Draco ngga badboy kok :D

Jhein: maaf ya untuk jumlah wordsnya. saya dari awal sudah menjelaskan bahwa saya hanya bisa sebatas ini. maaf ya agak lama nih updatenya. tapi sekarang sudah update. review lagi?

Loony: sudah di lanjut :D

uulill: hehehe terimakasih :D review lagi mau nggak? :3

putims: maaf nih saya updatenya agak lama. dan ya, draco memang ooc. itu sebabnya di warning saya tulis ooc u,u bagus deh kalo kamu bisa bayangin karakternya Draco :D hehehe

Adellia Malfoy: ini sudah di lanjut :) maaf ya agak lama updatenya. review lagi?

Malfoy's Manor: hehehe gpp kok :) saya suka kalau dikasih masukan :) maaf ya updatenya gak kilat untuk chapter ini u,u

Dramione Lover: sekarang sudah di update :D

immortal girl: heheh maaf gak bisa faster. tapi sekarang update kok :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 4**

**DRACO MALFOY**

Selepas kami turun dari perjalanan kami di langit sejenak, kami berjalan bersama berkeliling bukit sambil menghabiskan es krim di genggaman kami. "Kita duduk di sana saja." Jariku menunjuk pada dua ayunan yang kosong. Kami memang baru saja sampai di bagian _playground_. "Jadi, kau tinggal sendirian?" tanyaku. Aku memang ingin lebih banyak tahu tentangnya, tapi tidak lewat Theo, atau Elle, atau orang lain. Aku ingin tahu kehidupannya dan orang-orang di sekitarnya secara langsung darinya.

Hermione mengangguk sambil memasukkan _cone_ ke dalam mulutnya. Dan habis. Es krim itu sepenuhnya habis sekarang. "Ya, orang tuaku tinggal di Perancis." Jawabnya begitu dia selesai mengunyah.

"Lalu? Apa yang membawamu kemari?" tanyaku lagi. Oh, ku harap aku tidak terdengar seperti orang yang mewawancarainya. Hermione tertawa kecil dengan sendirinya. Seolah ada hal yang lucu. "Ada yang lucu? Atau aku melewatkan sesuatu?"

Hermione menggeleng-geleng. "Tidak, tidak ada. Aku hanya tertawa sendiri. Rasanya lucu, jika melihat seperti apa aku sekarang, sementara dulu aku seperti apa." Aku mengernyit. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku pindah ke London karena orang tuaku yang mengirimku ke sini. Aku dulu tinggal dengan nenekku. Tapi dia sudah tidak ada sekarang. Orang tuaku mengirimku ke London karena dulu, aku anak yang nakal. Itulah yang membuatku tertawa. Tidak ku sangka aku akan berubah menjadi seperti sekarang."

"Wow. Tidak ku sangka seorang Hermione Granger dulunya anak yang nakal. Seberapa nakal?"

"Umm, biar ku ingat. Memecahkan jendela kelas."

"_No way._" Sangkalku. Sulit dipercaya Hermione benar-benar nakal dulunya. Maksudku, dia perempuan. "Dulu aku bertengkar dengan kakak kelasku hingga dia masuk rumah sakit."

"_Whoa._"

"Biar kutebak. Kau pasti tomboy, hm?"

Hermione tertawa kecil sambil mengangguk. "_Yeah,_ menjahili guru merupakan favoritku."

Aku ikut tertawa. "Menempelkan permen karet di bangku mereka,"

"Memasukkan tikus ke kelas," lanjutnya menyelaku.

"Dan semuanya berteriak."

Hermione kembali tertawa lepas. "Ya, rasanya menyenangkan ketika mereka ketakutan."

"Sepertinya masa kecil kita sama, ya." Ujarku terkekeh. Tapi, itulah anak kecil.

"Ya. Kau sendiri? Apa kau anak tunggal?"

"Ya, begitulah." Aku menghela nafas. "Sebenarnya ayah tidak setuju dengan pilihanku sebagai seorang DJ. Dia ingin aku melanjutkan Malfoy Group. Tapi aku hanya ingin melakukan sesuatu yang kusukai. Mungkin nanti, ketika aku bosan menjadi seorang DJ."

"Lalu? Apa ayahmu melarangmu?"

"Tidak. Dia hanya tidak mendukungku."

"Aku mengerti. Kadang hidup memang tidak berlangsung dengan mudah. Kadang beberapa dukungan tidak bisa kau dapatkan dengan mudah berada di pihakmu. Tapi kau bahagia, kan?"

"Ya, aku suka dan aku bahagia dengan hidupku sekarang." Aku membentuk garis senyumku menatapnya. Dan dia juga balas tersenyum kecil.

"Bahagia itu memang terkadang mudah didapat, tapi terkadang sulit didapat. Seolah kau harus memperjuangkannya. Tapi selama berjuang itu, terkadang ada kebahagiaan kecil terselip di dalamnya yang tidak kau sadari. Kau mengerti maksudku? Kau berjuang untuk bahagiamu di satu titik. Tapi selama kau berjuang menuju pusat titik kebahagiaanmu, terkadang ada titik-titik kecil kebahagiaan lainnya. Kebahagiaan yang lebih sederhana, yang lebih mudah dirasakan daripada yang sulit yang sedang kau perjuangkan itu. Biasanya kau tidak menyadarinya."

Aku hanya terdiam menatapnya penuh kagum ketika dia terus menjelaskan kebahagiaan itu. Dia benar-benar sempurna. Wajah cantik, pemikiran yang mendalam, sikap yang ramah dan menyenangkan, demi Merlin! "Darimana kau memiliki penjelasan itu, 'Mione?"

Hermione menoleh padaku, melengkungkan satu senyumnya lagi. "Pengalaman mengajarkanku."

Kami keluar dari bukit tadi setelah langit menggelap, lalu aku mengajaknya untuk pergi makan malam di sebuah restauran dan setelahnya aku mengantarnya untuk pulang. Tidak lupa, kuucapkan terima kasih untuknya karena mau menerima ajakanku untuk pergi bersama. Dan, di sini lah aku sekarang. Duduk di kursi bar, menenggak sedikit bir. Kelab memang sudah buka, tapi aku baru akan bekerja nanti.

Aku sedari tadi hanya tersenyum-senyum sendiri mengingat ulang setiap kebersamaanku dengan Hermione. Meski kelab berdentum keras dengan musik yang menggila, nyatanya itu tidak mengusikku. "Ada apa, kawan? Kau sedari tadi tersenyum sendiri kuperhatikan." Felix, temanku yang bekerja sebagai bartender menanyaiku sambil mengocok minuman yang sedang dibuatnya.

Aku tersenyum lagi, dan meminum birku dari gelas kecil yang disediakan Felix. "Tidak ada, hanya sedang merasa kasmaran." Felix pergi dari hadapanku melanjutkan pekerjaannya menuang minuman yang dibuatnya ke dalam gelas loki, kemudian menyerahkannya pada si pemesan. Lantas dia kembali ke hadapanku. "Dengan model cantik itu? Aku tidak sengaja dengar beritanya tadi pagi ketika gadisku sedang menonton tv."

Aku mengangguk. "Hari ini aku mengajaknya naik balon udara, dan dia menyukainya. Lalu kami salingmengobrol dan makan malam." Ceritaku menjelaskan secara singkat. Felix adalah sahabatku yang lainnya selain Theo. Namun aku memang cenderung lebih dekat dengan Theo daripada Felix.

Felic mengangguk, "Kita lanjutkan nanti. Maniakmu datang." Dan dia melenggang pergi sebelum aku sempat mencerna maksudnya apa. Dan di detik yang sama, seorang gadis yang sudah sangat ku kenal datang menghampiriku, menarik kursi bar yang lainnya, dan merapatkannya denganku.

"Parkinson." Gumamku tanpa menoleh ke arahnya. Aku hanya menuang birku dari botol ke dalam gelas, kemudian menenggaknya dalam satu kali tenggakan. "Berikan satu untukku juga." Ujarnya sambil menyodorkan gelas kosongnya padaku. Aku mendesah samar dan menuangkan bir untuknya. Dia adalah gadis yang paling rajin mendekatiku ketika aku berada di kelab.

Tangannya menarik wajahku untuk menoleh padanya setelah dia meletakann gelasnya yang sudah kosong lagi. Seperti biasa, Parkinson ini kembali berpakaian minim menunjukkan kemolekan tubuhnya. _Bustier _dengan belahan dada rendah, _mini skirt_, dan sepatu hak tinggi. "Bagaimana..." jari-jari nakalnya mulai membuka kancing atas kemejaku. Aku hanya menatapnya datar. Jujur saja, sikapnya membuatku jijik. Dia benar-benar murahan. Cih. "Jika selesai pekerjaanmu, kita _bersenang-senang_, hm?" Kedua kerahku dipegangnya erat, dan dia menarikku mendekat dengannya. Wajahnya mendekat, membuat jarak kami makin sempit, namun langsung kupalingkan wajahku ketika dia hendak mencium bibirku. Jadilah, pipiku yang kena.

Parkinson melepaskan pegangannya pada kerah kemejaku, dan aku langsung kembali ke posisiku semula. "Aku tidak tertarik dengan tawaranmu, Parkinson." Beberapa orang gadis selanjutnya datang mendekatiku dengan berisik. Mereka berebut tempat untuk dekat denganku, dan salah satu dari mereka yang tepat berada di sebelahku mengambil tanganku dan diletakannya di pinggannya, seolah aku merangkalnya. _Oh, please_. Apa mereka tidak nonton berita pagi ini?

Lalu seorang gadis lainnya berdiri di depanku, dengan liar dia membuka kedua kakiku, lalu merapatkan tubuhnya denganku dan tangannya menutup kakiku membuatku menjepit tubuhnya. Dia memulai aksinya dengan memegang pipi kiri-kananku, dan menciumku tepat di bibir. Bibirnya bergerak-gerak liar memintaku untuk membalas. Namun aku hanya diam tak menanggapi. Desah nafasnya yang berbau alkohol meliar. Sepertinya gadis ini sedang mabuk dan butuh sentuhan. Tanganku yang lainnya yang tidak dipaksa merangkul, digenggam Parkinson. Namun gadis itu menariknya kasar dari si Parkinson dan memindahkan tanganku di dadanya, menyentuh salah satu bagian tubuhnya yang sensitif. Ck. Mereka benar-benar menjijikkan! Aku dengan kasar menyentakkan tanganku yang dipaksa merangkul dan membuka kakiku serta menurunkan tanganku dari dada gadis itu dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dariku. "_Disgusting!" _ucapku tajam memandang mereka bergantian lantas meninggalkan tempat itu. Sementara si Parkinson tertawa senang melihat kekalahan mereka dan ikut meninggalkan mereka.

Aku menuju _DJ Table _untukmenggantikan posisi Unique. Unique yang melihat kedatanganku tersenyum, kemudian mengecup pipi kiriku sebelum dia meninggalkan _DJ Table_nya. Aku langsung mengambil posisi dan mengganti lagu _remix_ yang sedang di_play_ oleh Unique tadi. Dan pesta berlanjut hingga malam, bahkan pagi.

Aku keluar dari kelab pukul tiga pagi karena memang pukul _segitu_lah kelab tutup. Kupacu mobilku dengan kecepatan normal membelah jalan yang pagi ini cukup lengang. London tidak begitu ramai dan padat di jam-jam segini. Langit masih sangat gelap, dan lampu-lampu di sepanjang jalan terlihat menghias langit.

Pagar manor membuka secara otomatis ketika mobilku berhenti di depan pagar. Dan begitu terbuka, aku segera masuk dan memarkirkan mobilku. Ku matikan mesin mobil, lalu turun. Ku buka pintu rumah dengan kunci cadangan yang aku miliki dan aku langsung menuju kamarku untuk beristirahat. Tepat ketika pintu kamar terbuka, Astoria menggeliat di atas ranjang, dan gadis itu terbangun. "Draco? Kau baru pulang?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk sambil menutup pintu kamarku. Astoria adalah gadis yang biasa ku _pakai_. Tapi dia bukan kekasihku. Aku tidak mencintainya. Aku naif jika berkata aku laki-laki yang bisa terhindar dari godaan dan tahan ketika dipancing. Jadi, Astoria adalah gadis yang selalu ku gunakan ketika hasrat dan libidoku sedang tinggi. Jika kau tanya kenapa Astoria rela menjadikan dirinya sebagai budak nafsuku, sederhana saja. Astoria memiliki libido yang besar juga. Jadi kami sama-sama membutuhkan.

Setiap malam gadis itu akan datang ke manor sebagai teman tidurku. Orang tuaku tidak tahu karena Astoria datang sangat malam. Hanya pelayan-pelayan rumah lah yang mengetahui keberadaannya. Dan tentu saja, tidak ada yang berani buka suara.

Tidak peduli apakah malam itu kami akan bercinta atau tidak, kami akan tidur bersama. Selalu seperti itu. Tapi sepertinya mulai besok dia tidak perlu lagi datang ke sini.

Astoria merangkak turun ke tepi ranjang, dan aku menghampirinya. Dia membukakan kemejaku. Setelah terlepas dari tubuhku, aku mengganti celanaku dengan _boxer_ dan langsung naik ke ranjang. Untuk saat ini, aku sedang tidak bernafsu untuk melakukan hubungan. Jadi ketika dia menyadari bahwa aku tidak menyentuhnya, gadis itu hanya menaikkan selimut hingga ke dadanya, dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Aku hanya terdiam menatap langit-langit kamarku. Sesuatu sedang berlarian di dalam otakku. "Astoria." Panggilku pelan.

"Ya?" Rupanya gadis itu belum terlelap.

"Kau tahu bukan kabar kedekatakanku dengan Hermione Granger?"

Kurasakan kepalanya mengangguk. Tubuhnya bergeser, merapat padaku. Dia meletakkan kepalanya di dadaku. "Apa kau akan menjadikannya kekasihmu?" tanyanya

"Ya. Aku menyukainya. Benar-benar menyukainya. Dan dia gadis baik-baik. Aku ingin berubah memperbaiki diriku. Jadi..., bisa kita berhenti dalam keseharian kita seperti ini?"

"Maksudmu?" tanyanya mendongak padaku. Aku menundukkan kepalaku sehingga kami bisa saling menatap satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ingin kau ada di sini lagi. Kau tidak perlu datang lagi kemari. Aku ingin berubah menjadi laki-laki baik dan tidak brengsek seperti ini."

"Draco, jika Hermione benar mencintaimu, dia akan menerimamu apa adanya. Lagipula, dia juga pasti sama seperti gadis kebanyakan. Dia juga pasti butuh sentuhan."

"Tidak, dia berbeda. Dia benar-benar berbeda. Aku hanya ingin berhenti memiliki aktivitas dan keseharian yang kotor denganmu seperti setiap malam yang kita lalui. Aku ingin memperbaiki diriku, bisa kau mengerti? Lagipula kau membutuhkanku hanya untuk memuaskanmu juga kan? Kau bisa mencari itu dari lelaki lain, 'Tori. Kau tidak perlu membuat dirimu terpaku padaku."

Astoria mendesah pasrah. Tatapan matanya juga menunjukkan itu. "Aku menyukaimu Draco. Aku mencintaimu. Aku menyayangimu." _What?! _ "Tidur setiap malam denganmu, berhubungan intim denganmu, membuatku merasa memilikimu seutuhnya. Awalnya memang tidak, tapi semakin hari, semakin hari, perasaan itu tumbuh dengan sendirinya, Draco."

Aku mendecak tak percaya. "Tapi kau jelas tahu aku hanya melampiaskan hasratku. Kau bahkan tidak tahu keseharianku karena kita hanya bertemu saat malam saja. Aku tidak mencintaimu, 'Tori." Merlin! Kenapa selama ini aku tidak bisa menyadari itu? Aku benar-benar benci pada diriku jika aku membuat seseorang mencintaiku tapi aku tidak mencintainya. Dan sekarang ini terjadi. _God's sake!_

"Aku mengerti itu, Draco. Aku juga tidak memintamu untuk memiliki perasaan yang sama denganku. Karena aku sudah tahu itu. Aku tidak pernah menemukan cinta dalam pandangan matamu ketika kita saling bertatapan. Aku tidak apa jika kau menginginkan kita seperti ini. Tapi aku minta, ini bukanlah pertemuan terakhir kita. Maksudku, ijinkan aku bertemu denganmu ketika aku merindukanmu."

Aku mendesah kasar. Rasanya otakku buntu sekarang. Aku tak tahu harus bagaimana dan berbuat apa. Aku tak tahu harus melakukan apa. Haruskah aku minta maaf? Tapi maaf untuk apa? "Baiklah. Tapi hanya ketika kau merindukanku, 'Tori. Kau harus _move on_ dariku. Percayalah, kita tidak akan pernah memiliki hubungan apapun yang berkaitan dengan cinta. Hubungan kita hanya sebatas ini."

"Tidak perlu kau perjelas itu, Draco. Aku sangat mengerti mengenai hubungan kita."

* * *

**The end of chapter 4**

Hola, maaf ya saya lama update. Maaf membuat kalian menunggu lama. kondisi fisik sedang menurun jadi saya molor banget nge-upadate-nya. tapi kali ini saya ketik sedikit lebih panjang kok :)

sekarang sudah saya update. apakah ini terlalu vulgar atau terlalu erotis untuk kalian? apakah ini semi M atau sudah masuk M? saya minta maaf jika kalian tidak menyukai cerita yang mengandung unsur erotis atau vulgar ya. saya minta maaf banget. karena sebelumnya saya tidak pernah menulis di sini, jadi saya tidak tahu apakah kalian menyukai cerita seperti ini atau tidak. Karena tempat dimana saya memposting cerita saya yang mengandung usur sangat erotis dan vulgar serta frontal, readers-readersnya tetap memberi comment yang positif. dan mereka sepertinya juga tidak menutupi jika mereka menyukai cerita seperti itu. jadi, saya tidak tahu apakah di sini kalian bisa menerima ini atau tidak. jadi sebelum terjadi hal buruk, saya minta maaf terlebih dahulu.

keluar dari topik rate, saya ingin bertanya mengenai chapater ini. bagaimana menurut kalian? di sini saya juga menunjukkan kehidupan Draco Malfoy sehingga kalian biasa memiliki pandangan terhadap karakter masing-masing tidak hanya dari sisi Hermione saja. Dan melihat bagaimana kehidupan Draco yang saya tunjukkan, apakaj kalian masih akan mendukung Hermione dan Draco untuk bersatu? atau sebaliknya? keluarkan uneg-uneg kalian ya :D saya suka ketika pembaca saya mengeluarkan uneg-uneg mereka terhadap karya saya:)

Lalu, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah review :D seperti biasa, saya balas lewat PM yang bisa, yang tidak, di bawah sini :)

sebelumnya, maaf cuap-cuap saya kali ini agak panjang X'D

**.**

**.**

**Balasan review:  
**

putims: heheheh Draco yang so sweet ya? :D maaf ya update nya lama :(

Dipsy: heheh terima kasih :) maaf ya saya tidak bisa panjang-panjang. dan maaf juga karena update lama :(

Adellia Malfoy: hehehhe :D umm, di sini mereka tidak berperan penting, jadi mungkin tidak muncul. heheh tapi belum tahu juga sih. Mungkin sesekali akan muncul. tapi hanya sebagai figuran saja :) hehehe maaf saya update lama :(

Jhein: hehehe draco tersipu tuh kami bilang so sweet! XD maaf saya update lama :(

Malfoy's Manor: ini sudah di lanjut. maaf tidak kilat :'

Guest: ini sudah di next :D maaf lama *bungkuk-bungkuk*


	5. Chapter 5

**Feeling**

**Disclaimer: Harry Potter © J.K Rowling**

**Author: VJMalfoy**

**Rated: T semi M**

**Genre: Romance (Sedikit ragu untuk memastikan Hurt/Comfort)**

**Pair: Dramione**

**Warning: Typo, OOC, Muggle World**

**Tidak ada keuntungan apapun yang saya ambil dalam pembuatan fic ini.**

**Summary: **Hermione Granger adalah model terkenal yang sensitif dan rumit dalam masalah percintaan. Sementara Draco Malfoy adalah pemuda yang santai dengan banyak teman, dikelilingi perempuan-perempuan seksi, pemuda yang menggantungkan hidupnya pada dunia malam, bekerja sebagai seorang DJ. Mampukah Draco menjaga perasaan Hermione? Mampukah Draco mengerti posisi Hermione? Mampukah Hermione menjelaskan tiap detail perasaannya? Apa hubungan mereka bisa berlangsung dengan baik? Paparazzi terus mengejar! Bad summary

**Chapter 5**

**HERMIONE GRANGER**

Aku bangun pagi hari ini karena kemarin aku tidak terlalu lelah seperti hari Jum'at. Aku menggeliat di atas ranjang, kemudian turun sambil membuka mataku. Menguap lebar, aku membuka tirai jendela kamarku, membiarkan sinar hangat sang mentari menerobos masuk ke dalam kamar. Aku kemudian membuka laci nakasnya dan mengambil sebuah karet lantas mengikat rambutku asal. Siapa peduli jika aku masih terlihat jelek pagi ini?

Hendak menutup laci nakas, atensiku jatuh pada buku jurnalku. Alih-alih menutup laci nakas, aku justru mengambil buku jurnalku dan kembali terduduk di ranjang membukanya –membaca ulang. Sudah tiga bulan ini aku berhenti menulis jurnalku karena rutinitasku yang sangat padat. Jurnal ini sudah sangat tebal, karena sudah ku tulis semenjak aku duduk di bangku menengah senior. Asal, ku buka langsung ke bagian tengah.

_**Minggu ketiga bulan desember, hari kedua, 2009.**_

Rupanya aku membuka jurnalku di kelas satu senior. Kalau tidak salah..., itu untuk pertama kalinya aku patah hati.

_**Beku dan dingin. Layaknya salju di natal ini. Tiada kehangatan. Genggamanmu terasa berbeda, seolah kau memaksa diri. Tiada senyum, garis datar di bibirmu. Pandanganmu tak tertarik, seperti aku tak lagi bermakna. Bungkam, bibirmu. Tidak ada kata, kalimat, bahkan sekedar basa-basi.**_

_** Ku coba pertanyakan mengapa, tapi kau layaknya boneka. Bibirmu terkunci rapat, hanya bergerak tanpa susunan arah, tanpa perbincangan. Lantas aura mu marah, tanpa ku tahu apa sebabnya. Kilas balik ku lakukan, mencari tahu apa salahku. Tapi tak ku temukan sebab yang bisa membuatmu marah. Apa yang salah? Tanyaku semakin membesar.**_

_** Ku telusuri, coba memahamimu, mencari tahu dengan kau yang terasa berbeda. Lalu jejakmu tertinggal, tapak kakimu membekas di atas salju. Cetakan sepatumu menuntun langkahku. Kau tidak berjalan sendiri. Seseorang menemanimu, dengan ukuran kaki yang lebih kecil. Lantas ku sadari, cinta kita membentuk segitiga... Kau bersamanya.**_

Aku menarik nafasku dalam-dalam, dan menghembuskannya dalam keheningan. Meski aku sudah melupakannya, dan rasa sakit itu telah tak lagi terasa, namun tetap saja, efek samping dari perselingkuhan itu berlanjut hingga sekarang; menjadikanku Hermione Granger yang sekarang.

Dulu aku tidak begini. Dulu aku adalah Hermione Granger yang mudah dekat dengan pria, mudah percaya pada kaum adam, ceria, mudah bergaul dengan mereka. Namun semua itu berubah, semua itu telah tertanggal. Perselingkuhan itu sungguh menyakitkanku. Meninggalkanku dalam rasa trauma. Sakit itu rasanya begitu tak terbendung, karena aku sangat mencintainya –dulu.

Aku berubah semenjak kejadian itu. Tidak mudah dekat dengan para lelaki, dan mencari tahu seluruh sikap dan sifatnya sebelum aku menjadikannya kekasih dengan keputusanku. Aku hanya tak ingin jatuh untuk kedua kalinya, tak ingin jatuh di lubang yang sama. Sebenarnya, itu terjadi pada Harry dan Victor. Aku menemukan beberapa sikap mereka yang menurutku bisa membuatku terluka. Itu sebabnya tidak pernah terjadi hubungan di antara kami. Karena aku mengubah pilihanku.

Sejujurnya, aku rumit. Aku bahkan tidak bisa mengatakannya dengan kata-kata. Karena banyak yang menjadi pertimbanganku. Aku hanya tidak ingin terluka, tidak ingin kembali sakit. Perasaanku, kau bisa menyebutnya rapuh. Aku sensitif. Mudah berpikiran negatif. Seluruh kepercayaanku kepada kaum adam telah lenyap. Namun aku berusaha memupuk itu kembali, meski sulit. Ku gerakkan keinginanku untuk berubah, tapi sisi yang lain sungguh susah. Semuanya..., sulit. Tidak mudah kujalani –jika itu menyangkut hal perasaan.

Mendesahkan nafasku lagi, ku putuskan untuk menutup jurnalku. Banyak rasa sakit yang kutorehkan di dalam situ. Aku tak ingin mengingatnya lagi. Ku letakkan kembali di dalam laci nakas, lalu aku beranjak mandi.

Keluar dari kamar mandi, Elle sudah berada di kamarku dengan sebuah majalah di tangannya. Ia membolak-balik halaman majalah itu, sementara aku menuju ruang pakaian untuk memakai bajuku. Aku akan berpakaian casual hari ini karena nanti aku masih akan di _make up_ untuk acara London Fashion Week. Belum lagi kostum yang akan kukenakan nanti. Jadi, aku tidak terlalu pusing hari ini karena _schedule_ ku hanya menjadi model _catwalk_ dari salah satu _designer _terkenal di London. "Ada berita apa?" tanyaku sambil memakai _skinny jeans_ putihku.

"kencanmu dengan Malfoy kemarin."

"_such a stalker_." Dengusku kesal. Aku benar-benar tidak suka kehidupan pribadiku diekspos seperti itu. Demi Merlin, kehidupanku bukan santapan publik. Aku keluar dari ruang pakaian sambil menenteng sepasang _heels_ pendek yang ku ambil dari lemari sepatu tadi. Ku jatuhkan pantatku di atas kursi meja rias sambil menyisir rambut bergelombangku.

"...keduanya kembali tertangkap kamera sedang menikmati kencan di sebuah taman. Terlihat sekali kemesraan di antara mereka. Wajah Hermione Granger terlihat bahagia dengan senyum yang terkembang di pipinya. Begitu juga dengan Draco Malfoy yang berhasil memberikan _surprise_ kepada gadis yang tengah di dekatinya itu. Dengan balon udara, keduanya menghabiskan sore mereka di langit."

"Euh."aku kembali mendengus. Ku lihat dari kaca, Elle menutup majalah yang dibacanya kemudian menghampiriku. "Sudahlah, itu resikomu sebagai publik figur, sayang."

Aku mendesah lagi –kali ini frustasi− sambil meletakkan sisirku. "Tapi dulu tidak seperti ini, Elle. Dengan Harry, dengan Victor, nyatanya tidak separah ini."

Elle justru malah tertawa kecil yang membuatku bingung. Jari-jarinya mengambil rambutku, kemudian menuangkan vitamin ke rambutku sambil meratakannya. "Apa kau lupa siapa laki-laki yang mendekatimu? –" aku menajamkan tatapan tak mengertiku pada Elle. "−Anak dari pebisnis terkenal di Britania Raya. Anak dari pebisnis yang reputasinya sudah tidak lagi diragukan. Calon penerus Malfoy Group. Jangan lupakan betapa megahnya laki-laki yang sedang mendekatimu sekarang." Dan aku termangu seketika. Elle benar. Draco bukan laki-laki sembarangan.

"Kau benar." Gumamku tanpa sadar. Tepukan keras Elle di bahuku menyadarkanku. Sampai aku terlonjak kecil, membuat Elle terbahak. "Ayo, aku sudah membelikanmu sarapan." Kami keluar dari kamar setelah aku memakai _heels_ dan langsung duduk di meja makan. Elle mengeluarkan bungkusan kotak makan yang ternyata di dalamnya terdapat panekuk dengan saus mapel.

Yang bisa kulakukan saat ini hanya duduk diam di salah satu kursi di depan meja rias sambil menatap pantulan diriku di depan cermin. Ku biarkan seolah _make up artist_ memoles wajahku. Semua orang di dalam _backstage_ sibuk lalu-lalang. Ada yang baru selesai ditata, ada yang sedang mencari kostum mereka, semua orang tampak sibuk tak punya waktu untuk lengah.

Setelah selesai, dia yang mendadaniku beralih mengurus rambutku dan menatanya menjadi sama seperti model yang lainnya. Setidaknya ada tiga kostum yang harus ku bawakan sore hari ini. Ketenanganku buyar ketika Elle datang sambil berlari. Dia terengah-engah menarik nafasnya. "_Guess what."_ Ujarnya membuat kernyitan di dahiku. "Oh, maaf, William, aku mengganggu sejenak." Kepala Elle mendongak menatap William –sang _make up artist− _yang berhenti menata rambutku karena Elle tiba-tiba saja datang. William hanya terdiam sambil menggulirkan bola matanya. Elle nampak acuh dengan tanggapan William. Kepala manajerku ini justru langsung beralih padaku. "Malfoy datang." Bisiknya kecil, yang berhasil membuat mataku melebar.

"_Really?!"_ aku membalas kecil dengan nada terkejut yang pasti sudah diduga Elle sebelumnya. Kepala Elle mengangguk-angguk. "Semuanya. Tidak hanya Draco. Tapi juga kedua orang tuanya."

Sontak aku menganga sejenak. Ini aneh. Sejak kapan keluarga Malfoy suka pergi menonton acara _fashion?_ Oke, aku memang tidak pernah tahu mengenai apapun tentang keluarga Malfoy. Hanya saja... rasanya aneh. Kedua orang tua Draco adalah orang yang sibuk. Aneh saja rasanya melihat mereka menyempatkan diri pergi menonton pertunjukan _fashion_ seperti ini.

Melihat reaksiku yang hanya menganga, akhirnya Elle pergi. "Terima kasih untuk waktunya, William." Selama sisa penataan rambutku, aku termangu berspekulasi mengenai kemungkinan apa yang membuat Malfoy sekeluarga pergi ke tempat ini.

"Hermione!" aku terlonjak keras ketika William berteriak keras di telingaku. "Demi Tuhan, aku sudah memanggilmu tiga kali. Kau sudah selesai. Sebaiknya segera pakai kostummu." Mendengar titahnya, aku tahu bahwa ini sudah saatnya. Aku bergumam maaf pada William karena sudah melamun di saat yang tidak tepat. Dengan cepat aku beranjak dari kursiku dan menuju sebuah gantungan yang agak panjang. Di gantungan itu sudah tertera namaku, dan sudah tersedia kostum-kostum yang akan ku gunakan. Ku ambil gantungan pertama, berisi gaun malam yang panjangnya hingga semata kaki. Gaun malam ini indah, bagai berlian. Berkilau ketika ditempa cahaya lampu.

"Hermione!"

"_Yes!"_ aku berlari kecil setelah mengenakan _high heels_ berwarna silver dan segera berbaris di belakang seorang model. Musik mulai terdengar mengisi ruangan, dan model-model di depanku mulai beranjak naik ke panggung. Langkahku semakin baju ke depan, dan giliranku datang. Ku tegakkan bahuku, dagu terangkat, dan naik ke atas panggung. Aku berjalan seperti yang selama ini kupelajari dari mentorku. Tanganku berayun dengan sendirinya seiring dengan langkah kakiku yang berjalan menggunakan kaki depan, bukan dengan tumitku. Pandangan lurus ke depan, dan bibir yang datar. Tidak ada senyum. Terus ke depan, lantas berputar kembali berjalan ke belakang.

Aku tidak tahu di mana Draco duduk karena aku sama sekali tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk melirik ke kiri-kanan –itu dilarang−. Begitu turun dari panggung, aku langsung mengganti kostum keduaku dan kembali masuk ke dalam barisan. Aku terus mengulangi hal yang sama sampai kostum ketiga ku.

Setelah semua model selesai, aku bersama para model lainnya bertepuk tangan dari _backstage_ ketika sang _designer_ yang rancangannya kami bawakan naik ke atas panggung untuk menunjukkan dirinya. Seiring dengan tepuk yang meriah, sang _designer_ kemudian kembali turun dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada kami untuk pertunjukan yang telah kami berikan.

London Fashion Week berlangung kurang lebih satu setengah jam, karena tidak hanya satu _designer_ lah yang tampil menunjukkan karya mereka, menunjukkan hasil rancangan mereka. Dan ketika acara resmi selesai, aku menghampiri Elle yang sedang berbincang dengan seorang pria yang kurasa adalah salah satu penonton. Melihat kedatanganku, keduanya berhenti. "Hermione, kenalkan ini Mister Snape. Mister Snape, ini Hermione." Aku mengangguk sambil tersenyum padanya kemudian kami berjabat tangan.

"Hermione Granger."

"Severus Snape." Jabatannya sungguh tegas. Aku mengangguk lagi. Baru saja Elle akan kembali buka suara, namun bibirnya kembali terkatup rapat. Di saat yang bersamaan, ku dengar seorang di belakangku memanggil namaku. "Hermione," sontak aku memutar tubuhku ke belakang. Dan ku dapati Draco tampak... penuh karisma sore ini. Sangat tampan dengan setelan formal yang dikenakannya. Kemeja hitam, dasi putih, dan kemeja putih. Rambut pirang platinanya tertata rapi. Untuk pertama kalinya ini, aku menemui Draco berpenampilan sangat formal.

Senyumku langsung merekah ketika dia dan kedua orang tuanya berjalan menghampiri kami. Orang tuanya terlihat mewah dengan setelah formal yang mereka kenakan. Jelas menunjukkan betapa kayanya mereka. Betapa mereka dari kalangan atas. "Hei." Balasku dengan senyum yang senang.

"Ini orang tuaku." Draco secara resmi memperkenalkan orang tuanya padaku. Aku memandang ayah dan ibunya bergantian, kemudian menjabat tangan mereka sambil menggumamkan namaku.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, _sir. Ma'am._" Ibu Draco tersenyum, begitu juga ayahnya. Setidaknya aku menghadirkan kesan baik bagi mereka.

"Begitu pun dengan kami." Ibu Draco menjawab dengan kembali tersenyum, membuatku ikut tersenyum lagi. "Kau menakjubkan saat di panggung, miss Granger." Ayah Draco menambahi.

"Terima kasih, Mister Malfoy. Aku hanya melakukan pekerjaanku." Dan perbincangan kami terinterupsi oleh kehadiran Mister Snape dan juga Elle. Elle bersalaman dengan kedua orang tua Draco dan juga Draco. Namun lantas mereka memisahkan diri dengan perbincangan mereka sendiri. Anehnya, aku dan Draco tidak terkait dengan perbincangan itu. Dan lebih anehnya lagi, aku tidak tahu kenapa Elle ikut bergabung bersama mereka. Ada urusan apa memangnya? Soal Mister Snape, aku tidak tahu apa-apa.

Jadilah hanya aku bersama Draco kini. "Kau sangat anggun saat berjalan tadi." Ujarnya berhasil membuatku mengalihkan atensiku kembali padanya, dan bukan pada gerombolan Elle, Mister Snape, dan kedua orang tua Draco.

Aku tersenyum. "Trims, Draco." Sungguh, aku tidak bisa semudah itu mengalihkan perhatianku dari mereka begitu saja. "Hei, apa kau tahu ada apa dengan mereka?" tanyaku sambil sekali lagi menoleh sejenak pada mereka.

Namun Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Baru ku sadari ternyata sedari tadi ia menyembunyikan jari-jarinya di balik kantung celananya. Aku mengangguk paham ketika Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. Dia juga tidak tahu. Jadi, aku mengalihkannya ke perbincangan lain. "Aku tidak tahu kalau keluargamu suka melihat acara seperti ini."

Draco terkekeh. "Bisnis, Hermione. Mereka kemari karena bisnis. Mungkin itu sebabnya mereka bersamamanajermu dan Mister Snape memisahkan diri dari kita. Mungkin mereka membicarakan bisnis. Ayahku memang memiliki bisnis dengan Mister Snape. Tapi dengan manajermu... aku tidak yakin. Aku tidak pernah tahu soal itu sebelumnya." Aku mengangguk menyetujuinya.

"Aku juga bingung mengapa Elle berada di antara kedua orang tuamu dan juga Mister Snape. Lalu, kenapa kau tidak bersama mereka juga?" Kami kemudian berjalan, sedikit lebih menjauh dari mereka, dan duduk di bangku penonton yang telah kosong.

"Karena itu tidak ada hubungannya denganku." Jawabannya berhasil membuatku mengernyit bingung.

"Aku tidak mengerti. Kau kemari bersama orang tuamu. Seharusnya kau juga membicarakan bisnis _itu_."

"_Well,_ _let me tell you the truth_. _The truth is_, aku tidak berencana untuk bergabung bersama orang tuaku pergi kemari. Awalnya, mereka memang mengajakku pergi bersama mereka karena mereka melihat aku hanya menganggur saja di rumah. Tapi aku menolak pergi. Jangan tersinggung, aku sebenarnya tidak paham soal _designer_ dan rancangan mereka yang aneh. Maksudku, kau tahu, seperti tadi. Bagaimana bisa seorang _designer_ merancang kemeja aneh?" Aku terbahak seketika itu. Ya ampun, siapa sangka aku akan menemui jawaban sepolos itu dari orang semacam Draco Malfoy? Draco juga ikut tertawa ketika mendapati reaksiku yang tertawa karena mendengar kata-katanya. "Tapi kemudian, ayah menyebut namamu. Ayah bilang kau akan ada di sana, menjadi salah satu model yang akan muncul membawakan busana. Jadi, ya. Seketika itu aku merubah pikiranku dan memutuskan untuk ikut dengan mereka." Lanjutan jawaban Draco sontak membuatku tersipu. Apa itu artinya dia datang kemari hanya untuk melihatku? Hatiku menghangat di dalam sini, dan aku tersenyum malu.

"Bagaimana ayahmu tahu?" Lagi-lagi Draco hanya mengedikkan bahunya. "Aku juga tidak tahu." Jawabnya singkat. Elle, Mister Snape, dan kedua orang tua Malfoy berjalan menghampiri kami, membuat kami sama-sama terdiam dan hanya menunggu kedatangan mereka.

Aku dan Draco bersama-sama bangkit berdiri, ketika mereka sudah berdiri di depan kami. "Draco," kepala Mister Malfoy mengangguk, seolah memberi tanda jika mereka telah selesai. "Baiklah, kami permisi dulu." Ibu Draco menimpali, membuatku tersadar, bahwa pertemuanku dengan Draco cukup sampai di sini untuk hari ini.

Kami kembali saling berjabat tangan. Dan begitu selesai, "Senang bertemu denganmu, Miss Granger. Kita bertemu lagi lain kali. Dan Miss Finnigan –itu nama belakang Elle−," kalimat ayah Draco menggantung, namun Elle langsung mengangguk, seolah sudah mengerti maksud dari ayah Draco. Mister Snape juga demikian. Melihat mereka berdua mengangguk, ayah Draco juga mengangguk mengerti. Rasanya aneh.

"_Well_, aku pulang dulu, kalau begitu." Draco berujar padaku, yang kujawab dengan senyum dan anggukan kepalaku. Lantas detik selanjutnya ku rasakan bibirnya berada di pipiku, mengecupnya selama sepernano detik –yang berhasil membuat tubuhku menegang−. "_See you soon, _Hermione."

Dan aku hanya terpaku di tempatku memandangnya yang berjalan semakin menjauh. Jariku secara otomatis menyentuh pipiku yang telah diciumnya, dan kembali mengulang detik-detik itu. Geez.

Aku tersadar ketika tepukan keras di bahuku ku rasakan hingga menghentak tubuhku. "_He kissed you, _'Mione. Demi Merlin! Ah-ah! Biar ku beritahu kau sesuatu. Kau, sekarang, bekerja untuk Malfoy Group!"

HAH?!

* * *

**The end of chapter 5**

Hola :) maaf saya update lama sekali. kemarin saya sakit cukup parah (menurut saya). saya tidak bisa bergerak, jalan, dan duduk. bisa kalian bayangkan saya sakitnya seperti apa? Dan begitu sembuh, saya sibuk di kantor. Waktu senggang saya, saya habiskan dengan menyelesaikan oneshoot saya yang sangat molor sekali. Jadi, saya baru sempat sekarang. dan sebenarnya saya sakit lagi sekaran -_- tadi saya jatuh dari tangga dan berhasil membuat otot saya nyeri di beberapa bagian. Tapi, karena tidak ingin membuat kalian menunggu lebih lama, saya sempatkan diri untuk mengupdate. Maaf karena membuat kalian menunggu lama ya. Dan saya tipikal orang yang mudah sakit. Jadi, saya harap kalian bisa maklum jika saya mungkin update lama dan membuat Feeling terganggu. saya benar-benar sakit dan bukan sekedar alasan. maaf ya saya jadi curcol begini -_-

Sekarang saya sudah update, dan kali ini lebih panjang. memenuhi permintaan kalia yang minta jumlah words nya di tambah. Tapi maaf, chapter panjang seperti ini mungkin tidak bisa saya lakukan terus menerus karena jujur saja, saya lambat dalam hal mengetik. Jadi saya lebih mementingkan kecepatan update. Saya sangat bermasalah dengan waktu. Jadi saya harap kalian bisa maklum.

dan, bagaimana mengenai chapter ini? saya sudah sedikit membuka masalah dalam cerita ini. Dan jika kalian menebak bahwa permasalah dalam hal ini adalah soal perasaan Hermione, yep. kalian benar. cerita ini memang saya buat fokus dalam masalah percintaan, lebih tepatnya mengenai perasaan seseorang. Itu sebabnya saya menggunakan kata _Feeling_ untuk menjadi judul ff ini. saya tidak ingin ff ini hanya sekedar menjadi bacaan dan penghibur, saya ingin ff ini bisa membuat kalian belajar/berpikir/ mengerti mengenai suatu hal. ya, semoga saja tujuan keinginan saya tercapai. Amin. hehehe

LAst, terima kasih untuk semua yang sudah merivew :D terlebih yang review panjang-panjang. Terima kasih :D

balasan review lewat pm jika bisa, dan jika tidak bisa ada di bawah sini:

**.**

**.**

**balasan review:**

Malfoys's Manor: draco badboy seperti ini :D hehehe tidak mainstream kok :D terimakasih karena tidak terganggu dengan chapter 4 :D dan ya, saya beberapa kali membuat chapter yang lebih panas dari ini :D hahaha bisa di bilang, total. Keseluruhan chapter nya begitu. hahaha. saya bahkan sedikit dikenal sebagai penulis yang membuat cerita bergenre vulgar, dewasa, dan erotis :v lol (entah mengapa saya bangga dengan ini -_-) saya memposting cerita saya di fb saya :) hehehe tapi cerita saya mengenai Justin Bieber. kebetulan saya belieber, dan saya suka membuat cerita mengenai dia. Hehehe. kalau kamu tidak terganggu dengan karakter Justin Bieber di cerita saya dan ingin membaca cerita saya, kamu bisa meng-add fb saya Valerina Julian (ppnya gambar laki-laki memegang kertas berisi quotes). di info, kamu bisa menemukan link notes saya. Sebagai saran, kamu bisa membaca Heartbreaker. (karena cerita yang saya buat multichapter dan cerita vulgarnya berada di salah satu chapter itu. saya lupa lebih tepatnya di chapter berapa.) Heartbreaker panjangnya hanya 4 chapter dan cerita itu mengandung cerita dewasa. Heartbreaker juga memiliki Sequel yaitu Heartful yang panjangnya hanya oneshoot saja. Jadi kamu bisa selesai membaca dengan cepat :D dan jangan kaget jika saya terlihat berbeda antara di fb dan disini :v oh ya, jika kamu sudah meng-add fb saya, kamu bisa inbox saya dan memberitahu saya ini kamu untuk dikonfirmasi. saya jarang menerima friend request. Dan hanya mengonfirmasi jika saya ingin/jika orang itu memintanya :D selamat membaca :D hehehe

Guest: kamu mendungkung dramione? hahaha. Oke lah. terimakasih untuk reivew nya :D

Adellia Malfoy: hay juga :D amin amin semoga sehat selalu sayanya :D terimakasih :D kamu oke nih kalau Draco dengan Hermione? :D hahaha ini sudah dilannjut :D


End file.
